


当豪赌时我习惯豁出全心

by Taubenton



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Bottom!Mozart, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Thanks to Emanuel, Wolfgang Gets Fucked in A Dress and Wins His Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taubenton/pseuds/Taubenton
Summary: 莫扎特断断续续地从喉咙里拧出模糊的词句，他半阖下眼扶上科洛雷多的肩头，泄愤似的抓挠着那华贵的衣料，“现下沃尔夫冈・莫扎特的全心都在这儿了，它能兑来您的什么呢？”
Relationships: Hieronymus von Colloredo/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart
Kudos: 11





	当豪赌时我习惯豁出全心

他们在酒馆。

“好了，亲爱的沃尔夫冈，你现在已经欠我七百五十个弗罗林了。”席卡内德收下打台球用的长杆，悠悠闲闲地举起酒杯灌了自己一口。

“不——这不应该！”莫扎特摊在宽桌上装模作样地大叫着，左右手来回把玩五颜六色的木质球，又像七岁儿童似的撅起嘴嘟哝说，“听着，作为我最宽容雅量的挚友，伊曼纽尔你绝不能这么冷酷无情！你明知道我一时半会儿拿不出这么多钱……”

“噢？莫扎特先生，您大可把维也纳城中心的住房退了，搬回到那‘连人心都如此冰冷’的官僚宫殿。”席卡内德早就了解了莫扎特的品性，全然不为其可怜所动摇。

莫扎特闻言猛捶了下桌子，气乎乎地吹起眼前席卡内德的长马尾，“我可不是那位暴君的什么……‘家庭作曲师’！我甚至不属于科洛雷多家族，要细说也不过是萨尔茨堡教区而已，这亲王主教的脑子真是得好好凿开医治医治了！亏我还为他作了好些职务以外的曲子……”

“好好好，自立门户的莫扎特先生并不属于他，却心甘情愿写了一整摞‘情人歌’。所以呢，你准备怎么还上这笔赌资？”席卡内德伸手扒拉了两三下莫扎特胀热的脸蛋，捏起手指弹了一记年轻人泛红的鼻尖，“卖歌剧不够快吧，要不要考虑卖身子——这当然是开玩笑的了，要是你愿意，我可以把代价换成一个新的赌局。”

“嚯、我沃尔夫冈・莫扎特从不畏缩，只管说吧！”

于是他在维也纳的主教宅邸。

如果非要拿三个词来形容莫扎特此时此刻的心境，那必然是茫然若迷、追悔莫及、视死如归。他完全想不明白自己怎么就脑子一热答应了席卡内德出的馊主意，导致现在必须低头缩身地站在候客室里等待发落，还要直面那位久违的大人。喔，虽然他确实稍稍有些想念那对森绿的锐利眼睛，但这份感情并不针对完整一个的亲王主教！只是眼睛！莫扎特忍不住挤出个嫌弃的表情，用来掩饰自己的走神。

“巧得很的是，我正好认识你那前主人尚未谋面的本地情妇，一位明艳动人的舞女。如若你能代替她与主教大人潇洒共度一夜春宵，那你今晚的欠债就此勾销，是不是相当划算的交易？”他实际恶劣的好朋友坏笑着揽过他的肩膀，用喝空的酒杯指着随便哪个方向宣布道，“吉时将至，让我带你去剧院先见她一面、再好好打扮一番吧！”

因此莫扎特就必须以这副奇形怪样现身在灯下——眼唇上挂着浅淡的妆容，浓密蓬松的长发遮盖住一部分脸庞和肩背，只绑到一半的胸衣勒着肋骨，两腿立在墨绿绸裙下空荡荡的，总之幸好他还能穿正常的男式黑皮靴！假如能免去胸前的填充物就更舒适了！他忿忿地回想起席卡内德和那位舞者女士为他除毛时奋力忍笑的神情，交叠的两手不自觉地绞起身前的布料。

神啊，他又怎么可能瞒得过科洛雷多，那主教大人可能真有时是非不分，但又不是个瞎的聋的傻的！伊曼纽尔・席卡内德，你可给我等好了！莫扎特紧咬牙关，做好了一旦情势恶化就当机逃跑的打算。只是这屋子他也不熟悉，一边计划着一边更心虚起来：这究竟该如何是好。

“大人唤您入内，这边请。”阿尔科伯爵的声音自开启的门廊中响起。莫扎特哆嗦了下，咽了口水便凛然地迈着羞怯的小步跟上去了。

他在科洛雷多大主教的卧室里。

熏香混着烛火的气味钻入鼻腔，绒布窗帘阻挡开外界的光线与幽冷，室温稍微有些过头。

那受人敬仰的亲王阁下身着熟悉的深紫睡袍，散开的腰带摇摇晃晃地垂着，他正捏起水晶杯抿下剩余的液体，挺拔的姿态乍眼一看竟然还有些多情倜傥的味道。莫扎特悄悄吐了吐舌头，极力把自己的目光固定在科洛雷多的长靴和更低处的厚重地毯，一面忖度是该主动出击把这人灌醉过夜，还是上手打晕再跳窗离开，可再想想体格上的差距……或许自己可以先把科洛雷多绊倒？不，他还得顾及女士的名声。

迅速奔蹿的胡思乱想被吩咐下人的命令打断了。莫扎特蓦地从浅淡的醉意中清醒过来——他怎么会指望理性为上的主教大人在这时候还会跟情人从自然人文谈论到社会科学呢，一旦他露出了最后的把柄，怕不是直接就死在科洛雷多的滔天怒火下了。即便他能拿这个意外作武器攻击大主教，可那注定两亏的局面对他本人也并无好处。

黑服的女佣将摆着两斟酒的托盘递到他面前，半满的那只显然是为今夜的临时客人准备的，莫扎特心一横也就顺意端起喝空了。看来科洛雷多尽管有时候小气得很，但在对待情事上还是挺上心的，至少没拿什么有失身份的伪劣饮品来充数，值得夸奖。

“夜安，我的女孩儿。没想到你会如此馋酒，到过这房间的通常只会小嘬一口。”科洛雷多绕到莫扎特身后，右手环上那显然不算纤细的腰部，将五指尽数落在长袖外套下的侧腹，“你是为我藏着什么礼物么？”他说着就剥下了莫扎特尤为碍事的外衣，在蓬乱的假发间细细嗅着。

您掀开裙子就知道什么叫做惊喜了。莫扎特在维持镇静的空暇想道，科洛雷多简直就是个大暖炉，这位尽责的大人应该在冬天出去给民众赠送拥抱，借机宣扬普世之爱！他两手防御性地扶上缠在腰间的小臂——连这里都立马变得热乎乎的了。

这已经太超过了，他小幅度地摇摇头，克制着自己因为另一人侵略性的气息而发麻的皮肤。他必须夺回掌控权，让科洛雷多知道姑娘们可不是什么好惹的小猫，尤其是懂得如何利用腰带的姑娘。

莫扎特轻而易举地在科洛雷多的怀里转了个圈，揽过亲王主教裸露的腰腹将热烈的吻献上。他希望科洛雷多能将注意力放纵在既定的情欲里，而不是自己嘴里可能残留的席卡内德的味道——放松，不过是又一个赌约罢了，或者外围的一层口红，或者正在顺利抽出那根柔软腰带的左手。只要科洛雷多同意玩些蒙眼的情趣，他也不是不能勉为其难地跪坐在地下，为亲王阁下吮吸阴茎。

毕竟这是希罗尼姆斯・科洛雷多，刚愎又性感的蠢蛋。一言蔽之，口一次也不存在什么实际损失，而且他倒要认真看看那对漂亮的绿眼睛在高潮时候能湿成什么德性，好够他嘲笑赞美往后的半年。

两唇分离时黏连发出响亮的声音，薄薄的水红色沾在科洛雷多的嘴角，像伤口溢出的血液，又像奴隶的烙痕，让这人上人的面容瞧起来正似刚从炼狱里爬出来的倔强英雄。莫扎特不舍地将布料盖上褪去平日里冷峭的眉眼，亲手遮蔽美妙景色的阵痛转为铅块一般的懊悔堵在肺中，他的食指颤栗着勾划过流畅的下颚线。

他不禁皱眉发出一声细小的呜咽，倾身咬上科洛雷多咽喉的凸起。

“不知廉耻的莫扎特先生，我可不知道你还有委身于人的嗜好，你在祈求我的原谅吗？”科洛雷多哑着嗓子说，不得空闲的手隔着衣料滑入莫扎特的臀缝，猛地箍住大腿根的软肉，“是什么让你觉得，这副拙劣样貌可以骗得过我？”

“科洛雷多……您先把手放开！”莫扎特瞪大了眼，反射性地开始向后拉扯着在股间散发热度的手掌，却只得到了更肆意向内的揉搓，慌不择言地回应道，“咳、您才是不知廉耻！”

他感受到科洛雷多闷笑着吻上他的锁骨，呼出的气息在单薄的胸膛上撒着火苗，把平整的衣襟弄得一团糟。而后全个身子被稳稳托起，瞬间的失重感让他不得不绷直两腿，同怯弱的马驹一般分开夹在科洛雷多的腰际，垫高胸部用的软包沿着歪斜的上身蹭过乳头跌入绒毯，一并把那根腰带也带走了。

“唔！”莫扎特赶忙捂上自己的嘴，试图不去关注那近乎直贴着性器蒸出的体温。

“我想你应该有能力延续原先的演出，莫扎特小姐、舞台的常客！”科洛雷多夸张地讥讽道，掷出较之情愿更接近于胁迫的话语，“不知我这亲王主教是否有幸与你共舞一曲？”

他在科洛雷多的床上。他们居然他妈的在同一张床上。

莫扎特捋不清这句话里究竟是他和科洛雷多摆在一起的错谬严重，还是他在科洛雷多床上的事实更叫人头晕脑胀，又或者是他即将和科洛雷多共赴欢愉的明示。他还裹着那条早已满是皱痕的绿色绸布，像耽于一时激情的淫妓一样伴着科洛雷多的抚摸开口喘息，在莫名堵塞思路的昏沉中体味着空前廉价的低贱，带刺的葛藤自他裙下拓开生路。

“倘若我的记忆并未消退，你可是与我同等高贵的。”科洛雷多拽落了那顶粗糙的假发和鞋带四散的短靴，覆在莫扎特正上方攥住白粉脱落的下颌，“看看你自己，莫扎特，你的名望在哪儿呢？你会为每一个你所唾弃的资助人张开腿吗？”他屈膝狠狠抵上绿裙下半勃的阴茎，让渗出的液体洇湿微微反光的缎面、显出性器顶端的形状，又按住莫扎特腾起的腰胯逼迫其完全受下痛感与快感。

救命呐，天啊。莫扎特揪紧了枕套的两角，昂过头任由呻吟自齿缝间钻出，高高低低地撞在床板上。他由着性子朝科洛雷多身下拱了拱，转为有意识地讨要更多，想赶紧射在亲王阁下的随便哪处，让这个依旧齐整如初的君主一同混乱不堪。

——让他不洁的幻梦投映在蔷薇帷幕内，让他曾经的太阳缪斯肉身堕落。

“主教大人，我恳请您……”莫扎特断断续续地从喉咙里拧出模糊的词句，他半阖下眼扶上科洛雷多的肩头，泄愤似的抓挠着那华贵的衣料，“现下沃尔夫冈・莫扎特的全心都在这儿了，它能兑来您的什么呢？”

莫扎特望向科洛雷多密睫下的眼睛，松开揪着外袍的手指，缓缓掩过阴影中愈加森邃的灰绿双目，不敢让半簇油青色的暗光落在自己狼藉的腿隙。他曲起另一侧手肘借力仰上脖颈，勉力亲吻自己的手背，像作一个最纯贞的、恭敬的礼。

科洛雷多轻巧地将蔽目的手引至唇边，在掌心低语所容许的最底限筹码，“莫扎特，我将彻夜凝视你——你的哭泣、你的战栗、你的峰顶。无时不刻。”

语毕，浅吻自手腕一路延伸到胸侧，吮上乳首时莫扎特不安地从鼻腔发出一声短小的抽息，颇有技巧的舔弄致使前胸鼓胀得发疼。他想到那些同他嬉戏亲热过的女孩儿，她们多是游刃有余地承受着进攻，偶尔笑骂他的磨蹭。而他表现的恰如不经人事的稚鸟，衔着嫩粉的花苞置于科洛雷多的膝头，尚未通晓情爱，却艳羡被绝顶的欲望严厉教育，使里外都散发浓浓的溃糜味道。

即便后穴任由科洛雷多的手指侵犯也会是纯洁的，与那神婚的亲王主教结合怎么算污秽呢？莫扎特顺从地向两边撩开被撕裂的裙摆，竖起光滑的双腿对着科洛雷多敞开秘处，妓馆里明码标价的先生小姐们都不至于恣放到这个地步。他偶尔能听见肠道漏出的翻搅声，夹着溶化的丁香油脂给予的麻痹感，腰背颠出涟漪般的柔和震荡，分辨不清是否是自己正期待更深的交合而产出浊水。

科洛雷多可以粗略归为是少话的床伴，这或许是主对他嘴不饶人的惩戒。莫扎特想，一面忍不住地露出了古怪的笑容，又惹来科洛雷多警告式的啃咬，磨开了衣领掩盖不住的皮肤，甚至耳廓也被拉扯着嘬下齿痕。两臂探入睡袍绕上科洛雷多宽阔优美的肩膀，他行家里手似的将指根贴于起伏的紧实肌肉群来回揉动，玩弄肩胛上的那些线条。

“您还在等什么？我的耐心都要——”他性急的催促在胯骨被制住的瞬间卡在嗓子里，全身的感官都集中在交嵌的那一点上，开始怀疑科洛雷多是不是将金属权柄熔铸成什么情趣器具，在还没冷却时候就用来堵上自己松软的孔。

酸楚感兀地漫过鼻腔和眼角，莫扎特绷紧双手抓入主教大人的背部，感到了久违的难堪与委屈，“科洛雷多……科洛雷多……”他求救一般地咕哝着那进犯者的姓名，想摆脱顺着尾椎向上侵入大脑的怪异，但溅出的几滴精液告诉他这就是自讨的苦果，科洛雷多必然领着他踩过狂风的山路、越过燃火的峰巅。

“你如此胆大妄为，现在倒学会害怕了？”科洛雷多一挺身直直压上潜匿的腺体，让莫扎特惊得拱起腰腹，使劲向下拉拽着他的肩背，于是他顺理成章地俯身封牢那张喋喋呓语的嘴，抬起莫扎特震栗发软的腿将其钉进床铺深处。

莫扎特几欲冲出口的呻吟都先后隐没在唾液的啧啧声里，亲王阁下的汗水滴在他的脸侧，他茫然地领受着这纯粹肉欲的恩惠——科洛雷多的气息自无论大小的间隙中鼓入他的身体，他在自愿成为这位主教大人的所有物，空白崭新的内部烫上了褪不去的烙印。他自然而然地以脚踝扣住科洛雷多的后腰，随之律动，那心灵的葛藤仿佛通达地攀上另一人的脊柱，同时穿刺了他们喉管的裂口。

因为他也尝到了一晃而过的怨恨，在科洛雷多承诺的凝视里，莫扎特逃避地移开目光。他的确将全心摆上台面，却畏于触碰那无价的翡翠代币。

他强忍抽噎，挟着忏悔哀求道，“科洛雷多，别离开——射在里面吧，我想要您……”

他在持续的低沉喘息中被操射，咬住下唇泄出变调的哼叫，释放通彻的躯体愈加清晰地感知着撞击带来的愉悦，像憧憬爱抚的流浪幼犬一样哆嗦着。他想缩起身子躲开也只是将科洛雷多拥得更近，让腺体继续被狼狈碾磨，进而一吸一顿地迸出掺着“不”的求饶。

“莫扎特，从开始你就再没有拒绝的权利了。”科洛雷多的声音像扬在薄纱中一般忽远忽近，“从你喝下那杯酒、掀开你的长裙，到言说渴求——从你捧着那叠协奏曲交予我手。”

情人歌，他无法亲口咏诵的情人歌。

思慕的精液冲进绞紧的甬道，莫扎特在充盈又怅惘的满足中陷入厚软的被褥。余热从四肢跑散在空气里，科洛雷多将他翻成侧身的姿势亲昵拥搂，如同两只相吸的磁石汤匙，又重新凑近他的后颈确认气味，因汗液浸润而添了股闷湿，那始作俑者的唇舌弥补似的凑上立起的浅色毛发，舔舐吮吻。他依从着科洛雷多引导的动作折过自己的右手置于臀后，捏出两指将汩汩涌出的精液塞回体内，这份乖巧让他得到了一个眼角的吻和一声叹息。

科洛雷多拉开了贴着他脊骨的黧黄裙带，将粘稠的液体涂抹在背中浅浅的凹壑，不一会又摸向他的前胸揉刮起淤红的乳晕，像在把玩远洋送来的盐白珍珠，“我该赐你一件金饰，就从这儿横穿而过，它会在晨光降临时于你胸口投下淫荡的阴影，在梳妆打扮时提醒你曾甘愿雌伏亲王主教身下，为他淌出丰沛的牛奶与蜜露。”

“不如施舍我一只情人眼吧，科洛雷多。它将长久地系于我的颈间，作为背弃挚爱的锁链。我会在维也纳不时念及您，在那挂坠盒硌着手心时自渎。”莫扎特说，他带着散乱的红痕坐直在铺上，静候片刻便转身吻上科洛雷多闭阖的眼睛。他想科洛雷多的眼泪该是早早就被傲慢灼干了，因此也不为某些命定的交错而过感到悲恸。

“或许这座城市的奢靡腐朽已经蛀空了你的脑子，”科洛雷多扯着莫扎特的头发拉开他，放缓语调辩述，“沃尔夫冈・莫扎特绝不是个听话的仆从，但他却大抵是个格外愚拙的情人，而我偌大的‘官僚宫殿’也并非容不下他一丝一毫。”

什么，科洛雷多这是在说什么胡话呢，方才把引以为傲的理智射出去了？莫扎特傻愣地盯着亲王阁下的唇瓣，左右甩甩脑袋也理不出其话中的真义，只好困窘地吸了吸鼻子。

“……沃尔夫冈，我也豁出我的全心。”

莫扎特怔怔地合拢嘴，终于了然地扑进科洛雷多的怀里，碎碎啄着他新晋情人的胡茬。好了，这回他可真的要列入科洛雷多而非萨尔茨堡的名下了。

“先给七百五十个弗罗林吧，就当是您的嫖资了。”他暂且停下嘴上的动作，伸手点点科洛雷多柔韧的胸脯。

科洛雷多自破碎的裙摆下探入他的大腿内侧，“噢，听哪，坐享其成的莫扎特小姐，你贫乏的服务值得上这价钱么？”

——鉴于他确实成功同亲王主教共度春宵，希望宽宏大量的席卡内德先生不要介意这笔惨遭割弃的财富，以及他失而复得的恋情。


End file.
